originalcharatersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Amat
Friends: Aquiasha, ( ☀http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Aqua), Christy, ( ☀http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Chrono), Paige, ( ☀http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Pyro), Tristan, Sarah, and Whitney How well she gets along with each character Aquiasha is one of the first people she met when she switched schools and was a new student. She is also a fellow sailor soldier and is known for being smart. She is one of the school's highest ranking students and is also a mentor of sorts, to Amy. Christy is well managed with her time, and the only reason she is friends with Amy is because Amy once asked her to help her with a project that was due in two days. Amy never started the project and until Christy had agreed to help her with it. This eventually lead to a series of projects being help with which also lead to them being friends. Paige is a very spiritual person, and often meditates in front of a fire. One day while Amy was on a walk, she seen a large amount of smoke coming from a backyard only a few houses down. Being her nosy self, Amy had walked right into her backyard, and they both soon found out that they had a lot in common, but yet were very different people at the same time. Tristian is practically fused with nature, so one day while Amy was cleaning up in the park she seen Tristian tending to the flower beds, and cleaning up fallen leaves. Amy walked over and asked if she was doing that for school too, but Tristian said she comes by everyday to do this just for the fun of it. Tristian quickly bonded with Amy due to Amy's mom being a very nature like person herself. Tristian quickly became friends with Amy due to Amy's mom pressuring them to be friends. Sarah is a little bit of a hot headed kind of person, so when they bumped into each other in the hall, they both got upset when they both had to pick up their things from the floor. They quickly learned that they were essentially the same person in their temper. This lead to them having many friendly arguments, that quickly lead to them becoming friends due to the things that they argued about, normally something stupid. Whitney is a very lonely person, Amy felt that she needed more friends and walked over to her at lunch and sat next to her. This lead to them eventually becoming friends, due to a long list of of things they have in common. They are currently the best of friends and sit next to each other at lunch every day. Whitney eventually met Amy's other friends and became friends with them though she still doesn't talk to much. Backstory While she was little she listened well, but when she hit high school things went down hill. Her mo still makes her take the bus to school, seeing as she doesn't trust Amy to drive... Amy, anymore, doesn't get good grades, and is often scolded by Paige, and Aquiasha. She has a very weird kind of personality that only shows to the people she considers to be her friends. She is often a very happy person and is a little bit on the weird side. She is the sailor soldier of love, so all of her attacks are love based. She is often picked on for her bad grades, and even the guy she didn't know until she threw her test at him, calls her a stone head. The nickname is due to the fact that almost nothing important gets through her head, much like nothing gets through stone easily. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Fan Character